With increasing usage of mobile devices, system-generated feeds of recommended content are becoming a more central way to browse or discover application or webpage content. However, current solutions that generate such recommendation feeds do not provide a good way for users to organize the content. For example, current systems have a single recommendation feed where content from all topic categories a user has expressed interest in the past are grouped together. While these single recommendations provide a good way to view all the content, it is very limiting if the user desires to focus on a particular category.